Our Journey Begins
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Join twins Kimberly and Xavier Oak as they travel the region on their journeys and meet some new friends and rivals on the way. OC's accepted, may be rated T in later chapters
1. memo to readers

**Our Journey begins**

**Summary- **Join Kimberly and Xavier Oak as they travel the region on their journeys and meet some new friends and rivals on the way. OC's accepted

I am accepting OC's

Name:

Age:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Outfit:

Costume: *only if coordinator and please nothing too drastic*

Accessories:

Starter Pokemon:

Other Pokemon:

Future Pokemon: *please out how they receive them; gift, catch, trade, etc* *no legendaries*

Parents:

Siblings: *if any*

Job: *trainer, coordinator, etc*

Hometown:

Crush:

Rival:

Friends:

View of Characters: *how do they feel about my ocs*

Bio:

*I would like at least all Oc's to be related to someone from the show but if its not possible then please give a brief background of their family in their bios. You can put them in a review or PM me it doesn't matter

Pairing:

*Ash and Misty

*Drew and May

*Dawn and Kenney

*Gary and Celeste *my OC, her bio is on my profile*

**Main Characters so far:**

Name: Xavier Oak

Age: 10 (15 minutes older)

Hair Style: spiky

Hair Color: blonde

Eye Color: sapphire blue

Outfit: like gary's in sinnoh

Accessories: gary's medallion, sunglasses in hair

Starter Pokemon: Bulbasaur

Other Pokemon: Eevee (has a black and green bandana with little bolts on it tied around it's neck indicating its a boy and he hopes it evolves into either Umbreon, Leafeon or Jolteon)  
Future Pokemon:

Glaceon- Eevee evolves

Growlithe- a gift from his brother Nick

Absol- saves it from pokemon hunters

Croagunk- in a trade with a Vileplum

Zubat- catch

Dragtini- catch

Parents: Gary and Celeste

Siblings: Ross, Siren, Nick and Kim

Job: trainer but wants to be a pokemon researcher

Hometown: Pallet

Crush: none at the moment

Rival: none at the moment

Friends: Kim and Ricky

Bio: Xavier is sometimes called a mini gary because he shows signs of wanting to be a researcher, even at a young age. He sometimes joins his brothers in pranking his sister but most of the time he is somewhat serious and preparing to be the best. he knows that because of his brothers he has a lot to accomplish but he's ready for the challenge. he looks after Kimberly and knows the pressure people put on her but he always does his best to take her mind off the stress and to just have fun plus he makes sure that she takes her medicine when she's suppose too

Name: Kimberly Oak

Nickname: Kim

Age: 10 (15 minutes younger*

Hair Style: long and straight with her long bangs brushed to the side

Hair Color: brown

Eye Color: amber

Outfit: red off the shoulder top, black ruffled mini skirt, red fingerless gloves and red knee high boots

Costume: a female magician's costume

Accessories: silver heart necklace and charm bracelet with her name engraved, red sunglasses

Starter Pokemon: Squirtle

Other Pokemon: Eevee (has a purple and blue bow tied around it's neck indicating its a girl and she hopes it evolves into either espeon, glaceon or vaporeon)

Future Pokemon:

Leafeon- Eevee evolves

Vulpix- gift from Nick

Beautifly- trades with a Butterfree

Buneary- saves from an abusive trainer

Jigglypuff- hatches from an egg given to her and evolves from Iglybuff

Oddish- Catches

Parents: Gary and Celeste

Siblings: Ross, Siren, Nick and Xavier

Job: coordinator

Hometown: Pallet

Crush: none at the moment

Rival: none at the moment

Friends: Keith and Xavier

Bio: Kimberly is the first girl to be born into the Oak family in 3 generations and the youngest of the Oak family so a lot of pressure is being put on her, especially since she has a medical condition and needs to take medicine. Like her mom, she is after gym badges and contest ribbons and out to prove to her brothers that she is just as good as they are. She is a sweet girl and brings a smile to everyones face, even when she's in a hospital bed, so many people consider her the center of the family. She loves to swim and loves the water so her brothers tease her by saying she's half mermaid and throwing her into the family pool. She looks forward to traveling with her brother and best friend on their long journey

Name: Keith Skylar

Age: 10

Hair Style: short and flat

Hair Color: reddish brown

Eye Color: blue

Outfit: brown t shirt, black shorts (go past his knees) and black sneakers

Accessories: black poketch

Starter Pokemon: Charmander

Other Pokemon: Pidgey

Future Pokemon:

Sableye- saves from pokemon hunters

Drowzee- catches

Starmie- a gift from his aunt Misty

Bellosom- trades with a Beedrill

Pikachu- catches

Dotrio- catches

Parents: Ricky *my own, bio in my profile* and Daisy

Siblings: none

Job: trainer but is studying to be a pokemon doctor

Hometown: Pallet

Crush: none at the moment

Rival: none at the moment

Friends: Xavier and Kim

Bio: he is a longtime friend of Kim and Xavier and thinks of them as family especially since their eldest brother is dating his cousin. He is good to pokemon and loves to help the twins when they're at their great grandfather's lab. He knows a lot about pokemon and wants to be a pokemon doctor. He knows a lot about pokemon and wants to be a pokemon doctor someday but many people confuse him for being a breeder since he knows so much about taking care of pokemon. He is always welcomed by the Oak family

**The story does take place in the Kanto region just so you know**

***you can change that info at anytime but only through PM**


	2. Chapter 1: A Tough Decision

So far I only have 1 OC but that's ok for right now

Serpent's Ballet ~ Naomi Olivine

Ocs will start to appear around the 3rd chapter so it gives people time to put in their OCs

_~.~ A Tough Decision~.~_

Xavier Oak stared outside the window of his room. He was busy packing his things that he would need for his journey.

"_I can't believe I'm finally going on my journey" _he thought as he packed his pajamas into his black backpack.

"Eevee" his Eevee said walking into his room and jumping up onto his bed. His Eevee had a black bandana with green and yellow lightning bolts on it tied around its neck, indicating it was a boy.

"You're excited huh Eevee" Xavier asked his furry friend. Eevee smiled and jumped into Xavier's arms. "I take that as a yes"

Xavier had received his Eevee as a birthday gift when he was 9 years old but he didn't really consider Eevee as his first pokemon.

"Well that should do it" He said putting Eevee down and closing up the backpack. "Wonder how Kim is coming along" he asked himself as he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

He and his Eevee left his room and walked down the hall to the room of his twin sister. No one was in there and all her stuff was still scattered along her bed.

"Kim you never do what you're told half the time" Xavier groaned as he helped put his sister's items into her backpack. When he made sure that everything was packed he went into the bathroom and took out a white bag with a red cross on it. "Kim's meds, can't forget about these" he said putting the bag into his sister's backpack.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was. Celeste was busy working on new ointments and lotions for her pokemon spa that she didn't notice her youngest son.

"Where's Kim?" Xavier asked sitting down at the table to eat breakfast.

"Not sure dear. Did you check the pool" Celeste asked not looking up from her work.

"I should have known" Xavier groaned just as his sister was walking into the house dripping with water. Her long brown hair was paste to her head and it was clear by her pink swimsuit that she had been in the pool.

"Hey Xavy, why do you look so frustrated?" Kim asked sitting down in front of her brother at the table.

"Did you forget that today is the day we get our first pokemon!" Xavier said looking at her with a hint of annoyance.

"That's today!" Kim cried getting up and running upstairs to get ready. He rolled his eyes. He loved his sister but she was forgetful half the time.

"Hurry up, you know dad wants us there by 11" Xavier called out to her as he started eating.

_~*25 minutes later*~_

Xavier sat on the couch watching TV with his long time friend Keith. Keith's Pidgey sat on his shoulders while Xavier's Eevee slept on his lap.

"If it weren't for the fact she's my twin I would leave her right now" Xavier said looking at Keith.

"Give her a break. Life isn't easy for her with all the medications she has to take" Keith said giving Kim the benefit of the doubt like he always did.

"I guess" Xavier mutter. Kim finally came down stairs with her Eevee in her arms. Her Eevee wore a blue bow with purple dots on it around its neck indicating it was a girl. Both her Eevee and Xavier's Eevee were twins, a rare thing that no one could explain.

"can we go now?!" Xavier asked growing impatient. He wanted to go on his journey already.

Kim nodded and walked into the kitchen to eat something real quiet.

Soon they were off towards Prof. Oak's lab after they had said goodbye to their mother.

"Come on lets hurry then we can be in Viridian by nightfall" he said trying to push his sister along.

"Come on Xavier it's not like the pokemon will be gone by the time we get there" Kim said looking at her brother then picking up her Eevee.

"Yeah Xavier just chill out" Keith said as the two walked up the path to Prof. Oaks lab.

"yeah I know" Xavier muttered then followed.

_~*5 minutes later*~_

"Xavier, Kim, Keith is that you" Prof. Oak asked turning to his two children and their friend.

"yeah, we're here for our pokemon" Kim said happily walking up to her dad.

"ok follow me" he said leading the three to a room that was full of machines and in the middle of the room was a table. On the table were three pokemon, one having the symbol of fire, one the symbol of water and the last having the symbol of grass.

"now you all know the choices you can chose from; Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur" Prof. Oak said.

"we can't chose from Pikachu" Xavier asked looking at the three pokeballs. He had been kind of hoping to get Pikachu.

"I'm sorry Xavier but that's not an option this time around" Prof. Oak said. The three walked closer to the pokeballs, they each had an idea of which pokemon they wanted but wondered if the other two wanted the same pokemon.

"now remember that your first pokemon is your partner that will help you throughout your journey. This may be one of the hardest decisions you ever have to make" he said. The three looked at each other, then at the pokeballs, then at each other again.

Who was going to get which pokemon…


	3. Chapter 2: Road to Viridian

Ok that's a little more OCs then I expected but that's ok the more the merrier! Except one little thing….**NO MORE CHARIZARDS**! I already have like 4 (lost count) trainers with Charizards so please no more Charizards for a while.

Like I said Ocs will start to appear in Chapter 3 and so on. And so far I know Jay and Stephen are going to travel with the gang but I'm lost on the others. Please be specific if you want your OCs to travel with the group or not.

chaosblizzard- yes you can have more than 1 OC but please no more then 3

_~.~ Road to Viridian ~.~_

"I can't wait until we get to Viridian City" Kim said excitedly as she held her new pokeball in her hand.

"yeah although we may have to hold up on going through the Viridian forest until morning" Xavier said looking at his sister and friend. Both Kim and Keith nodded in agreement.

"lets stop for a break, I'm sure Kim is getting tired" Keith suggested as they came across a pond.

"good idea" Xavier said setting his backpack down on the ground. He opened it and took out a piece of a bread loaf and handed it to Kim who munched on it.

"Hey Xavier want have a battle real quick to check out our pokemon." Keith suggested taking his pokeball off his belt. Xavier smiled and took out his pokeball.

"Oh brother here we go" Kim muttered to herself as her brother and friend took there positions.

"Come on out Charmander"

"Lets go Bulbasaur"

A Bulbasaur came out on Xavier's side of the field. Unlike most Bulbasaur's, the bulb on Xavier's was a lighter shade of green.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Charmander!"

A Charmander came out on Keith's side of the field.

"Boys never learn to play nice" Kim said to herself as she sent out her own pokemon. "Squirtle come on out"

Squirtle came out of her pokeball and jumped into Kim's lap. Unlike most Squirtle's, Kim's Squirtle was twice as small as the size of a regular Squirtle.

"She's just the perfect size for me" Kim had told the boys when she made her selection. Her father had offered to find Kim a bigger more grown Squirtle but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Charmander Fire Spin"

"Bulbasaur dodge it and use Razor Leaf"

Both pokemon did what their trainers told them. Charmander fired his Fire Spin at Bulbasaur who dodged it and did Razor Leaf.

"Ember"

"Vine Whip"

While the battle went on Kim and her Squirtle watched from the side lines. Kim didn't notice the rustling in the bushes behind her.

"Hey Squirtle did you hear something?" Kim asked looking down at her little shell pokemon. Squirtle shook her head and went back to watching the battle.

Kim looked behind her and when she was sure nothing was there she went back to watching the battle.

In the bushes something watched Kim and her Squirtle. They were attracted to her red shirt and boots. It growled with fury. Both Kim and Squirtle looked behind them now.

"Now I know you heard that!"

"Squirtle!"

Just as the two were slowly advancing an Electrabuzz jumped out of the bushes and started rampaging towards Kim.

"Squirtle Bubble Beam" Kim shouted. Squirtle jumped out of her arms and shout out a stream of bubbles which were easily destroyed by Electrabuzz.

Electrabuzz shout a bolt of thunder at Squirtle who took the hit and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Squirtle!"

The Electrabuzz started rampaging towards Kim again. She let out a scream which grabbed the attention of the other two.

"Kim hold on" Xavier shouted just as out of nowhere a Charizard flew into Electrabuzz, grabbed him and flew him up high into the air.

"Wow Keith your Charmander evolved quick" Kim said looking at the Charizard.

"Kim that isn't mine"

"oh…that can't be good then"

The three rookies watched as the Charizard do a Seismic Toss on the Electrabuzz. The impact was huge and Electrabuzz laid unconscious.

"that was amazing!" Xavier said happily.

"Speak for yourself" Kim replied cuddling the little turtle pokemon in her arms.

The Charizard flew down and landed right in front of the three.

"Um…thanks" Kim said backing away a bit.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you" someone said from behind the bushes.

~Cliffie! I love doing these!!~^^


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting a New Friend

Ok time to figure out who the mystery trainer is ^^

And don't worry no cliff hangers in this chapter.

_~.~ Meeting a New Friend ~.~_

"Stephen what are you doing here?!" Keith called out toward the bushed.

"Keith you never could make anything a surprise" A boy about 4 years older then the group walked out of the bushes. He had long straight sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a red unzipped jacket with a white tank top underneath, grey khakis, a dark red cap with a blue pokeball symbol on it and white hi-tops.

"Yeah it's not like you're the world's sneakiest person" Keith said walking up to him and the two shook hands. The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

Charmander looked up at the Charizard.

"Charm Charmander" Charmander greeted the winged dragon. 9

"Charizard!" Charizard roared. Charmander grew angry in the face.

"Charmander!" and the two tried to glare the other down.

"Charcoal, calm down" Stephen said to the Charizard and the Charizard obeyed his trainer, leaving Charmander alone. Charmander huffed and walked over to his own trainer.

Stephen looked down at the beginner pokemon. "After a while you forget how small they are" Stephen joked. Charmander huffed but Keith ignored it.

"I guess…oh yeah Xavier, Kim this is my cousin Stephen Ketchum. Stephen these are my friends, Xavier and Kimberly Oak and their starters Bulbasaur and Squirtle." Keith said introducing everyone.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"So you must be the kids of Gary my dad mentioned. The ones who run the gym out in Hearthome city" Stephen looking at the twins.

"Nah those are our older brothers Ross and Nick" Kim said looking down at her Squirtle who still unconscious.

"Oh right, isn't Ross the one dating Jamie" Stephen asked referring to his other cousin.

"yeah that's the one" Xavier said returning his Bulbasaur. "So what are you doing here?" Xavier asked Stephen. It was obvious to him that Stephen was no beginner and if you were the son of legendary Ash Ketchum you were bound to be in another region besides Kanto.

"I was just traveling along, hopping maybe to see a familiar face." Stephen said looking at the three.

"oh, we were just heading to Viridian City" Kim said cheerfully.

"Squirtle!"

"oh cool, I've been there a couple of times. I could show you the way" Stephen said looking at the pair.

"really!?!" Kim asked. She was getting a little tired of following Xavier's directions. He wasn't exactly the wisest when it came to directions and she wasn't in the mood to get lost.

"Kim I'm sure we can get to Viridian City on our own" Xavier said in defense, he knew his sister well enough to know what she was thinking.

"Come on Xavier, Stephen knows the way to Viridian. Plus your directions haven't always been the greatest" Keith admitted.

Sensing that he couldn't win Xavier gave in. "Fine he can come along"

"yay!" Kim cheered.

"Squirtle!"

"Aw cheer up Xavier, he's family" Keith said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"yeah your family" Xavier muttered.

"Hot head"

"Pain"

"Stubborn"

"Clumsy"

While the two argued Stephen looked at Kim. "Are they always like that?"

"You get use to it" Kim said returning her Squirtle and taking a whistle out of her backpack. She blew it and the two stopped.

"Now listen up you two stop arguing so we can get going. I want to be at Viridian before it gets dark" Kim ordered as she put the whistle away and started to walk away.

"yes Sergeant Kimberly" Xavier said sarcastically as the three boys followed her.

As they were walking one of Stephen's pokeballs opened and a Pikachu came out.

"Pikachu"

"Buzz what are you doing out of your ball?" Stephen asked. Buzz wasn't known for doing that.

"Pikachu" Buzz said looking at the small group. He saw Kim and ran over to her, climbing up and sitting on her shoulder.

"Hello" Kim said amused as she petted Buzz's head.

"Pikachu!" Buzz smiled. Stephen smirked, quiet amused.

"looks like Buzz has taken a liking to Kim" he said looking at his faithful partner.

"yeah, he's so adorable. He reminds me of Ross' Pikachu…before he evolved into a Raichu"

"Pika"

"You can ride with me" Kim said as they continued walking to Viridian.


	5. Update!

**~UPDATE~**

**Team Rocket Team #1**

***Serpent's Ballet- **Lynn Seija

***Legendary Fairy- **Tanya Greenday

**Team Rocket Team #2**

*** Sexyalexisrhodesluva- **Mulder

* **CyberWolf101**- Demetri Dentin

Sexyalexisrhodesluva- could you please change Mulder's personality a bit and add just a little more info

CyberWolf101- Can you please add a little more info

other then that everything is ok and i should have Chapter 4 soon^^


	6. Chapter 4 pt 1: Prepare for Trouble

Sorry that it's taken a while but I finally got the last girl so now I can finally continue. More OCs will appear in this one and please let me know if your oc goes with the group. I need to know so I don't get anything wrong.

WARNING: this chapter does contain cliff hanger!

_Prepare for Trouble _

"Finally we have arrived to Viridian" Keith said as they got closer.

"Let's hurry to the gym" Xavier said walking a little faster.

"we should go to the pokemon center first" Kim suggested pulling her brother back.

"Plus its getting dark, the gym is probably closed" Stephen said, agreeing with Kim.

Xavier groaned and gave in. They walked over to the pokemon center and saw that there weren't many trainers there; there was a guy and a girl talking in a corner and a guy who sat by himself with a Larvitar that had a cloak on. At the desk there was a smiling Nurse Joy.

"May I help you" Nurse Joy asked as the group got closer to the desk.

"can you please heal our pokemon?" Kim asked taking out her two pokeballs.

"Why sure" Nurse Joy said with a smile as the boys took out their pokeballs and gave them to Nurse Joy.

While they waited the young group sat down at a table while Stephen went to make a quick trip to the pokemart

"It feels so different starting our journeys huh" Keith asked looking at the others.

"Yeah"

"I'll say. Maybe we should call home to see if anyone actually misses us or if they're just throwing a big party"

"Excuse me" a voice from behind said. They turned around to see the girl who had been with that one guy.

She had dark blue hair that was in French braids that reached down to her ankles with layered bangs and she had gold eyes. She wore a light blue hoodie with a white vest, a long navy jean skirt, brown hiking boots and to top off her look she had on oval glasses and white headphones with snowflake designs.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you're just starting out on your journeys. May I ask where from?" the girl, that looked almost around Stephen's age, asked.

"Pallet Town" all three said at once.

"That's cool. I'm Celosia Livas by the way" she said introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Keith Skylar and these are my friends Xavier and Kimberly Oak"

"Oak? Like Prof. Oak the famous researcher?!"

"One in the same" Xavier said casually as if he was asked that constantly.

"that's cool. My friend wants to be a researcher someday" Celosi said.

"So does Xavier" Kim said looking at her brother.

"guilty" he shrugged.

"Do you mind if I bring my friend over to meet you?" Celosia asked looking at the young kids.

"Sure" Keith replied. They had to wait for Stephen anyways.

Celosia smiled and walked away toward her friend.

"I don't know about you two but I'm staring to feel hungry"

"Same here"

"Your pokemon are now healed" Nurse Joy said from behind the counter.

The three stood up and retrieved their pokemon from the trays. Keith grabbed Stephen's pokemon as well since he would be back any moment.

"Lets go find somewhere to eat soon"

"But we have to wait for Stephen"

"Plus Celosia wants to introduce us to her friend"

"Fine we'll wait" Xavier said sitting back at the table.

Just then a guy wearing a white puffed shirt, white loose bottoms and a white cloak walked into the pokemon center. He looked around with his grey eyes and ran a hand through his black and white spiky hair.

"Target sighted. I am inside the pokemon center" he said into his earpiece.

"Commence with operation then Demerti." A female voice said from ear piece. "and remember leave no survivors."

"Right" Demerti said taking two pokeballs off his black pokebelt.

~.~.~.~.

DA-DA-DUH!!! TBC!


	7. Chapter 4 pt 2: Evil Shows its Face

Sorry I haven't continued in a while, School is taking up all my time. Anyways I think I am going to change the rating since some of you have graphic bios for your characters (Mainly the team Rockets)

_Evil Shows its Face_

Stephen was walking back to the pokemon center, carrying a bag full of supplies.

"Next time I'm bringing Razor with me" Stephen muttered to himself.

Just then a huge gust of wind blew by, nearly knocking him over.

"What the heck!" Stephen yelled looking up above him.

Over the pokemon center a black helicopter hovered. On the side was a bright red R.

"This can not be good" Stephen said as he hurried to the pokemon center.

-----

"Now Snowstorm, Storm you two know what to do" Demerti said releasing two pokemon from the pokeballs.

"Snover"

"Snorunt"

"Use Snowstorm" he ordered.

Both pokemon did what they were told and shot snowstorm all around the building, coving everything around with a thick white blanket of snow. Everyone dunked under tables for cover as the Snowstorm froze the door shut and blocked off all the exists.

"What's going on Xavier?!" Kim asked obviously scared.

"I'm not sure. Don't worry it'll be ok" Xavier said putting a hand on her shoulder. She only nodded and looked ahead.

Demerti walked up to the front desk with Snorunt right behind him.

"Now if you care about your life you'll give me all the pokemon that you have in this place" he said in a serious threatening tone to Nurse Joy.

"Looks like Nurse Joy might need some help" Keith said to the twins.

"you're right but what can we do?" Kim asked.

The Snover was walking around and spotted them under the table.

"Snover!" it said firing ice shard at them.

They braced for impact but nothing happened. They looked up and saw the Larvitar that belonged to that one guy was in front of them using protect.

"Now use screech" the guy said. Larvitar did screech which sent Snover flying; laning at Demerti's feet.

"Who did that!" Demerti demanded looking at the pokemon trainers.

"I did and I think its about time you left everyone alone" the guy said without an ounce of fear in his voice.

He had short brown hair, hazel eyes and was covered in numerous scars. He wore a white t shirt with claw designs on the sleeves, black cargo pants and white runners. He also had on white fingerless gloves and his black rucksack was at his feet.

"Fine tough guy if that's how you wanna be then you'll be the first to die" Demerti said taking another pokeball off his belt and returning Snowstorm.

----

Stephen hurried to the pokemon center to see the door was blocked from the inside.

"Open up! Keith, Xavier, Kim are you guys ok" Stephen asked pounding on the door.

Behind him the sound of Sirens got closer. Stephen looked behind him to see officer Jenny coming on her motorcycle.

"Officer Jenny what's going on?" Stephen asked when she got off her motorcycle.

"Team Rocket has taken over the pokemon center from the inside." She said looking up at the helicopter. "I just hope who ever is in there will be alright. Team Rocket is a violent bunch who kill off any witnesses" Officer Jenny said with a worried tone.

"that isn't good" Stephen yelled going back to banging. There was nothing else he could do.

----

"Snowfall take him down" Demerti said releasing a Swinub. "Use Ice Shard"

"Shai use Protect"

As the battle started Xavier looked at the ice covered door and then at Keith.

"I think we can get out of here" Xavier said. Keith looked at him like he was crazy.

"How exactly?! In case you haven't noticed, there's Ice Shard flying everywhere!" Keith said pointing out the obviously. Kim looked at the two then back at the battle.

"Yeah but you have Charmander. He can use Ember to melt the ice" Xavier said pointing to Keith's pokebelt.

Keith stared at him and then smacked his forehead with his hand.

"why didnt i think of that earlier" Keither muttered to himself as he took off a pokeball from his belt.

"Charmander use Ember" Keith said quietly, throwing the pokeball. He knew that with Charmander's small size they could melt the ice and not get caught.

But to everyone's shock , Charmander wasn't what came out of the pokeball.

-----

TBC...i leave you all to wonder what happens next. God i love Cliffies!


	8. Chapter 4 pt 3: First Battle

**I promise this is the last part for this chapter, thank you all for waiting so patiently. This part is going to be long since I won't be able to continue until after my Thanksgiving break (Dec. 1)**

**The part in Italic is a memory**

_First Battle, Kim's medical issues and a vow of revenge_

"Jolteon!" the pokemon said coming out of the pokeball Keith threw.

"Shocky!? Oh man picked the wrong one" Keith said looking down at his pokebelt.

"Nice one Keith" Xavier said as Demetri noticed the three.

"What do we have here? Some young heroes" Demetri said with an evil smirk.

"leave them alone" the one guy said as Shai used Hyperbeam on Snowfall, causing the ice pokemon to go flying into the wall. However, Snowfall wasn't knocked out.

"Storm, Snowfall use ice shard" Demetri said with the same smirk.

Snowfall shot the ice shard at Shai, who used protect just in time. Storm aimed the ice shard at Kim.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf" Xavier said throwing the pokeball and sending out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said shooting the green leaves from his bulb. The razor leaf hit the ice shard, cutting it down into pieces and missing Kim by a little less then an inch.

"You ok?" Xavier asked looking at Kim. She nodded and took out a pokeball of her own.

"Squirtle, bubble beam" The little shell pokemon came out and shot a stream of bubbles at Snowfall.

"Keith did you find _your_ pokeballs yet?!" Xavier asked turning to his friend, seeing all of Stephen's pokemon out of their pokeballs but none of Keith's.

"Oh wait I put them in my backpack" Keith said digging into his backpack and pulling out two pokeballs and releasing Charmander.

"Keith sometimes I swear you-" Xavier started before Snowfall got back up and shot another round of Ice Shard at them.

The boys both dunked as Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle took care of Snowfall.

"Xavier!" Kim said grabbing her brother's attention. She was bleeding from a wound on her neck.

"Oh god Kim, you ok" Xavier said as he put his hand over it, putting pressure onto it.

"yeah I think so" Kim said weakly. This wasn't good.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf" Xavier said as he cradled Kim in his arms.

"Charmander use fire blast"

"Squirtle use water gun" the fire blast and water gun combined together to create an electrical charge which attracted the razor leaf. The three attacks together hit Snowfall, sending the poor pokemon flying across the room.

Everyone in the room stared at the three rookie pokemon with amazement and, for Demetri, pure anger.

"You'll pay for that" Demetri said as his earpiece started to beep.

"Demetri get out of there. Officer Jenny is about to have that place surrounded with police in a few seconds. Abort mission, I repeat abort mission." The voice said.

Demetri growled as he took out his pokeballs, he hated to retreat. He hated losing. He hated that fact that 3 rookies had gotten the best of him.

"Today is your lucky day" Demetri said returning his pokemon. "But don't get too excited, we'll see each other again soon enough" He said as there was an explosion from above him. Everyone covered their heads and when they looked up again Demetri was gone.

"that was a close one" Keith said. Xavier helped Kim from under the table as everyone came from hiding.

"Is she ok?" the guy with Shai asked as he walked up to the small group.

"not sure" Xavier said as he sat Kim down. "Kim you ok?" Xavier asked as Kim nodded slowly. He removed his hand and looked at all the blood that covered it. The wound was still bleeding.

"that looks pretty bad Xavier" Keith said as he returned all of Stephen's pokemon except Charcoal and of course Buzz, who was now by Kim's side.

The guy looked at Charcoal and Charmander with a look in his eyes like feared them but said nothing about it.

Xavier looked at his sister who was a little paler. He didn't know what to do.

----

Stephen watched as the pokemon center was surrounded with police officers. The Team Rocket aircraft had taken off but they still had no idea how bad the situation was inside.

"I just hope everyone is okay" Stephen said putting his back to the door. At that moment the door flew open and Stephen fell to the ground. "what the heck?!" he said standing up to see Charcoal fly out of the pokemon center with Charmander running behind him.

Charmander fired a Fire Blast at the flying winged dragon but missed which only made Charizard tease the little pokemon even more. Charmander huffed and grew angry.

"Charmander we don't have time to mess around" Keith said walking out of the pokemon center and handing his cousin his pokeballs.

"for a moment I thought you guys were goners" Stephen admitted, trapping his cousin in a head lock.

"yeah well I'm about to be unless you let go." Keith said turning a little purple.

"So where are the others? Are they ok?" Stephen asked letting go of his cousin.

"well Xavier is ok but Kim got hit and it's a bad." Keith said looking at Charmander continued to chase after Charcoal.

"How bad?!"

---- In some other place----

"I can't believe I let those kids get the best of me" Demetri yelled as he slammed his fist against the wall.

A girl with long brown hair that went down to her knees and brown eyes (hope its ok) sighed. She wore a white long sleeve shirt that was cut down at the bottom making the red R split, a white skirt and black knee high boots.

"Demetri will you please calm down. Trust me I'm not any happier about this then you are. After all I'm the one who has to tell the boss" she said in a fake calm voice.

"Shut up Mulder" Demetri muttered as he took his seat in the aircraft. They were returning to Team Rocket head quarters to regroup and figure out their next assignment.

"Maybe next time you should stay in the ship while I take care of what needs to be done" Mulder said as she steered the ship.

"Drop it Mulder"

"Aw what's wrong? Did wittle Demetri lose to a bunch of wittle kids" A teasing voice said as a picture of a girl appeared on the screen. Her long blond hair was brushed down to her shoulders and her icy blue eyes held mischief. She wore an outfit identical to Mulder's only it was black instead of white.

"what do you want Tanya? Don't you have anything better to do" Demetri said turning his attention away from the screen. He really didn't have the patience for this.

"Not really. Besides I just heard that you got your ass whooped by a bunch of little kids" Tanya said laughing.

"Shut up Tanya"

"Aw is little Demetri mad. Shoot I would be too if I lost to a bunch of 10 year olds"

"Hey bitch I'd like to see you do any better" Mulder yelled at the screen, getting a little tired and annoyed with Tanya.

"Oh don't worry me and Lynn are already working on it" Tanya said adding her partner into the equation. "and, unlike some, we wont fail" she added before the screen went blank.

----In the hospital----

The cut on Kim's neck had been serious but not life threatening so the doctors decided just to keep her overnight. They had given her some strong pain medications and she was now asleep in her room. They guys were down in the hospital cafeteria getting a bite to eat.

"come on Xavier you need to eat. I mean its not like you knew this would happen to Kim" Keith said pushing a plate of food towards Xavier only for it to be pushed away by him.

"I told you I'm not hungry. Besides I'm suppose to take care of Kim not matter what, you know that" Xavier said all depressed like. Stephen sighed and Keith gave up persuading his friend to think otherwise.

"I don't get it, Kim is at an age where she should be learning to take care of herself. Why are you so focused on taking care of her" Celosia's friend Yuki asked. He had white spiky hair and red eyes, he wore a black short sleeve hoodie, knee length grey capris with black strips on the sides with pockets and black hiking boots. He also had grey goggles on his forehead and a red scarf with thunderbolts that covered his mouth.

Xavier sighed. He hated when people asked that question. "Because Kim is sick. She has a rare medical condition, so rare doctors don't even have a name for it" Xavier started. Keith grew silent. He hated this story as well.

"are you serious!? She doesn't act like anything is wrong with her" Celosia said what she was thinking.

Xavier gave a short laugh. "Yeah she was always good at tricking others to think differently. But sometimes she gets too sick to take care of herself so I have to take care of her. I make sure she eats, make sure she's ok and I definitely make sure she takes her medication. Without those Kim is as good as gone" Xavier said staring at the table.

The table grew silent for a moment. The others were trying to understand how a sweet girl like Kim could be as sick as Xavier described her to be.

"when did you figure out she was sick" Yuki asked after quiet a while. Xavier sat up and drink some of his soda.

"it's been 6 years since we found out. Of course Kim and I were only 4 at the time and when we found out I had no clue what was going on" Xavier said as his thoughts turned back to that night.

----

_Xavier carefully carried the tray with a hot bowl of soup into his sister's room and set it down on the table by her bed. Kim looked at her brother and hugged her teddy bear. _

"_do I have to eat that? I don't like soup" Kim complained as Xavier took a spoon full and held it in front of her face. _

"_Come on Kimmie, you know what mommy said. If you want to help us decorate the Christmas tree you have to be feeling better." Xavier said as he tried to get the spoonful of soup into her mouth but Kim turned away. _

"_but Xavy, I don't like soup" Kim complained even more. She was sick with the flu and Xavier was trying to help her get better that way she could help the family decorate their Christmas tree and hopefully go ice skating afterwards. _

"_fine you don't have to eat it" Xavier said putting the spoon back into the bowl and carrying it out of the room. "I'll bring you some orange juice and toast" he called back to his sister. For a four year old Xavier was being helpful. _

_In the kitchen his mother was busy talking on the phone to a client and his father was cooking dinner. Xavier carefully got on his step stool and put the tray onto the counter.  
_

"_Kim doesn't want soup. Kim wants orange juice and toast" Xavier said taking the bread of the bread box and putting it into the toaster. Gary looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. _

"_oh really?" Gary asked as he took the toast out of the toaster and put butter and jelly on it. _

"_yep" Xavier replied walking over to the refrigerator and took out the pitcher of orange juice. Celeste helped her son pour the juice while she was on hold. _

"_well you're being a good brother for helping your sister get better" Celeste said kissing her son on the cheek. _

"_mom kisses are yucky" Xavier said wiping his cheek and taking the tray back to Kim's room, passing his older brother Nick on the way. _

"_what up squirt. Is that for Kim?" Nick asked and Xavier nodded. He was having trouble balancing the cup and the plate. _

_Nick took the tray from his brother. "Come on let me help" he said as the two walked into Kim's room as she was watching a cartoon on TV. Her dad had brought it in just for her until she got better. _

"_Ok your highness is there anything else you want" Nick said bowing then making a funny face. Kim laughed and shook her head no. Nick bowed again and walked out of the room. _

"_Funny Nicky!" Kim said as she drank her orange juice and ate her toast. When she was done Xavier took the tray and set it on the floor. Then he took out the cough syrup and, doing it how his mother taught him too, he poured the right amount for his twin. _

"_Is that the bubble gum kind?" Kim asked looking at the purple gloop in the cup. _

"_no we ran out of bubble gum. We only have grape and cherry" Xavier said handing it to her and watching as she drank it. He then climbed into bed with her and sat beside her, watching TV. _

"_what are you watching anyways?" Xavier asked looking at what looked like a new cartoon show. _

"_not sure. I know that the Gengar is the bad pokemon and the two Eevee siblings are the good pokemon. I think they have to save their friends from the Gengar. But like I said no clue." Kim said looking at the TV as it went to a commercial. _

_There was a commotion downstairs and both twins looked at each other then at the door. In a minute two boys walked into the room. _

"_Ross! Siren!" Kim said jumping out of bed and running to her brothers. _

"_hey K we came home for Christmas" Ross said picking up his sister. Ross had just started his journey a few months and Siren was sent to the Academy to learn how to become a Pokemon Ranger despite the fact he was only 8._

"_just like you promised" Kim squealed as she threw her arms around her brother's neck. _

"_yeah. Hey Xavier mom and dad had to leave and wont be home for a couple of hours so do you and Nick want to come with us to get a tree to decorate tomorrow" Siren said looking at his looking. _

"_I guess…"_

"_what about me?" Kim asked sadly. Ross took her back to bed and tucked in her. _

"_You need to stay here so you get better" He said as he and Siren walked out. Xavier followed, carrying the tray. He turned and looked back at his sister. _

"_Sorry Kimmie" Xavier said sadly as he closed the door, leaving the little girl in tears. _

_---_

"Xavier!" Keith yelled trying to get his buddy's attention.

"what? Oh yeah" Xavier said, they had asked him if he was going to the gym tomorrow or not.

"Are you sure? You seem out of it" Keith said concerned. Xavier gave him a smirk.

"what the matter you afraid I'll get my badge before yours" Xavier teased. Keith stuck his tongue at him and went back to eating. Everyone else looked at each other, both had gotten over that a little too quickly.

"well we have to get going. We'll see you around Xavier and I hope Kim gets better" Celosia said as she and Yuki got up from the table.

"ok bye Celosia, nice meeting you Yuki" Xavier said as the two walked away.

"so tomorrow is your first gym battle. Is Kim going to try for her badge as well" Stephen asked as Buzz got a hold of the ketchup and started pouring it onto Stephen's hamburger and French fries.

"nah she's more into contests. Just like mom" Xavier said staring at his cup.

----

_The Oak boys walked into the house, covered in snow. _

"_I can't believe that there wasn't a single tree worth cutting down." Ross complained as he helped Xavier out of his snow jacket. _

"_yeah tell me about it" Siren said as he went into the kitchen. _

"_finally we can relax" Nick said as he started going to his room but stopped in the middle of the hallway. "ROSS! SIREN! HURRY QUICK CALL THE DOCTOR!" _

_Ross and Siren looked at each other as Nick carried an unconscious Kim out into the living room. She had her blanket wrapped around her and she was holding onto her teddy bear. Her face was all red and she was sweating pretty bad but despite this she was as cold as ice. _

"_What happened?" Ross asked panicky looking at Nick. _

"_I don't know, she was the hallway like this" Nick said as his parents walked into the house. _

"_oh my god" Celeste said running over to her daughter. _

"_what happened" Gary demanded looking at his three older sons. _

_When none of them answered Xavier looked at his dad. "Ross and Siren took us to cut down a tree and we left Kim here" _

"_by herself! What is wrong with you boys" Celeste said as she hurried to the phone and the doctor. _

_---_

Xavier got up from the table. "I'm going to go see how Kim is doing" he said and without waiting for an answer he took off towards the floor Kim was on.

When he got onto the 5th floor of the hospital he made his way to Kim's room. This all seemed like dejavu to him.

---

_Xavier walked down the hospital hallway while holding his mother's hand. In his other hand was a gift for Kim. _

_The doctors said that Kim had a rare medical issue that they couldn't quiet explain so they were keeping her in the hospital for a few days. _

"_Mommy is Kimmie going to be ok" Xavier asked looking up at his mother._

"_Of course she will be and you'll take care of her like you always have" Celeste said softly as they walked into the room. Kim was sound asleep and Celeste helped Xavier onto the bed. _

_  
"I'll be back, I'm going to go see when we can take Kim home" _

_Celeste left and Xavier looked at his sister, waiting for her to wake up. She slowly stirred and opened her eyes. _

"_hey Xavy" she said weakly as she sat up in bed. _

"_Hey Kimmie, you feeling better" Xavier asked. Kim nodded and noticed the little box that Xavier was holding. _

"_is that for me" she asked looking at her brother then at the gift. Xavier handed it to her and she opened it. "Its so pretty!" Kim gasped as she took out a silver heart locket with a K in the middle. _

"_I bought it just for you. A good luck charm so you get better" Xavier said and Kim threw her arms around his neck into a hug. Xavier returned the hug._

"_thank you Xavier" Kim said using his real name for the first time in a long time. _

----

Xavier walked into the room. Both Squirtle and her Eevee were out of their pokeballs and on the bed as if to protect her from harm. Xavier released his Eevee and Bulbasaur as well. He walked over and sat in the chair next to Kim's bed. He looked at his sleeping sister and noticed the necklace that he had given her years ago was still on her neck.

"I knew that was your good luck charm" Xavier said softly.

"Xavier…" Xavier turned at his name and saw the guy from before with the Larvitar named Shai.

"yes?"

"My name is Jay. I need to talk to you. It may involve keeping your sister safe while on your journey" Jay said as he stepped into the room. Kim and Xavier's pokemon looked at Jay then at Xavier, who was looking at Kim. Xavier looked up at Jay.

"I'm listening"

----

And I leave you all here. Happy thanksgiving everyone!


	9. Chapter 5: Easy Target

Ok from this point on all OC's have to be related to someone directly from the show (either a main or someone close, etc. Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny) because its hard for me to try and figure out how they fit in because technically this is about their kids but everyone who has sent their OC is ok.

Chapter 5- Easy Target

"Xavier will you wait up?!" Kim called out as Xavier was hurrying to the Viridian gym.

Kim had been released from the hospital that following morning. Neither she nor Stephen and Keith had opposed to Jay traveling with them.

"Are you kidding me, we're already behind on our journey" Xavier yelled as he got closer to the gym.

"is he always like this" Jay asked as they followed the blond trainer who was almost out of sight.

"yes he is" was all Keith and Kim said.

When they finally caught up to Xavier he had a sad disappointed and annoyed look on his face.

"Hey why aren't you in there?" Stephen asked looking at him. Xavier pointed to the door where a sign was taped to it.

"gym leader out of town, gym closed until further notice" Keith said reading the sign out loud, his tone getting sadder and sadder. He turned around and sat down next to Xavier, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Its not fair" Xavier complained then took a deep breath. "we might as well get going" he said looking up at the group and noticing his sister was gone.

Before Xavier could say anything Jay pointed to a building with a poster on the wall. In front of the poster was Kim.

"what are you looking at?" Stephen asked as the guys walked over to her.

The poster was advertising the pokemon contest that Viridian City was hosting that day. It also told coordinators when and where to register and the rules.

"Are you going to sign up Kim?" Keith asked reading the poster for himself.

"Maybe" Kim said as if she wasn't sure.

"well you have five minutes before registration closes" Xavier noted. Kim looked at him and sighed.

"I'll see you all later" Kim said walking in the direction of the pokemon center.

"lets go get something to eat" Xavier said releasing his Eevee and Bulbasaur for some air.

"Shouldn't we go with her?" Keith asked letting out his Pidgey and Charmander.

"Nah knowing her she'll be practicing from now until the contest"

* * *

"is it too late to register for the contest" Kim asked Nurse Joy the moment she walked into the pokemon center.

"not at all, in fact you just barely made it" Nurse Joy said looking up at the clock. "Now if you please hand me your pokedex so that I can register you" Nurse Joy said as Kim handed her pokedex to Nurse Joy.

While Nurse Joy explained everything to Kim about her contest pass and the rules Kim's Squirtle broke free from her pokeball.

"Squirtle" the tiny Squirtle said looking around at all the trainers and their pokemon.

"Squirtle?" Squirtle said as she looked around at all the pokemon and trainers trying to find anyone that looked familiar to her. Soon Squirtle was face to face with a Torchic and the two just stared at each other strangely.

"Torchic!" Torchic cried s it started pecking Squirtle on the head for no reason

"SQUIRTLE!" Squirtle cried, breaking down into tears and running back to Kim.

Kim turned around and picked up the tiny pokemon. "Squirtle what's wrong?" she asked as Torchic fired ember at Squirtle and Kim.

"Hey what's your deal!?" Kim asked after dodging the attack.

"Torchic what are you doing?" a boy around Kim's age asked. He had spiky dark brown hair and green eyes and looked to be a little taller then Kim. He wore an opened elbow length black and purple jacket, black tshirt, black pants with black and purple sneakers, and aside from that he had black fingerless gloves, black and silver wristbands and a necklace with a silver note symbol hanging from it.

"too much black" Kim thought looking at him but then again she wasn't one to judge as she looked down at her own outfit.

Her own outfit consisted mainly of red, although Kim didn't really like red, and was too revealing for a ten year old to wear. Celeste had always insisted on having her only daughter dress about her age, despite Gary's disapproval.

"sorry about that, Torchic isn't exactly what you call friendly around strangers" the boy said apologetically.

"It's ok I guess" Kim said looking down at Squirtle, who was still crying.

"I'm Sean and you are?" he asked returning Torchic.

"Kimberly" she said returning Squirtle once she had stopped crying.

"so are you registered for the contest?" Sean asked and Kim nodded.

"Yeah this is my first contest" Kim said.

"Oh really?" Sean asked amused. Kim nodded and Sean smirked. "well good luck" he said walking away.

"I see you've met Sean Rhapsodos" a girl said walking up to her when Sean was gone.

"Rhapsodos?" Kim asked she knew that name from somewhere

"as in coordinating prodigy son of May and Drew Rhapsodos" the girl said.

Now Kim remembered where she had heard that name. Kim had watched her mom face Drew and May countless times in contests when she was growing up.

"he seemed kind of…" Kim tried to find the right word.

"rude. Can't say that I blame him, you are an easy target. Everyone else has been in a couple of contests already" she said looking at Kim.

Kim let out a gulp. "Just great" Kim thought to herself.

"By the way, I'm Mirabelle Brown but everyone calls me Stella" the girl said introducing herself.

Kim looked at her; she was a little smaller despite the fact they looked the same age and had freckles on her face. She had shoulder length auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve blue shirt with an orange stripe around it, a pair of baggy jeans and orange sneakers.

"Kimberly Oak" Kim said as they shook hands.

"So do you know what you're going to do for your routine?" Stella asked.

"yeah kind of. I have to go practice" Kim said hurrying out of the pokemon center. Truth was she had nothing thought up.

"I'm so screwed" Kim thought to herself.

---------------

I leave you all there. Will Kim win the contest or go down in shame? Are Stella and Sean friends or rivals? You gotta wait til next time to find out.

Oh yeah I'm going to be rewriting this chapter and the next chapter to be in Sean's POV. The reason why is because I know the person who Sean belongs too and seen stories where Kim and Sean end up so yeah….


	10. author note

I won't be able to continue this story until I get back from Winter Break (Jan. 10) the reason for this is because I have no internet and have been using the computers at school (slow computers I might add) but if I get my internet back before then I'll continue but until then sorry.

Merry Christmas


	11. Chapter 6 pt 1: Kim's Debut

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but with no internet and the library at school ALWAYS being closed it's a little hard to get anything done. **

_Kim's Big Debut _

Kim took a deep breath as she sat in the Viridian City contest hall. She pulled the skirt of her female magician's costume.

"I wish mom would have made this longer" she said to herself as Stella made her way through the crowd to Kim.

Stella was wearing a white tuxedo type costume and had a Totidile beside her.

"Hey Kim are you nervous?" she asked sitting beside Kim. The totidile jumped onto Stella's lap.

"yeah definitely" Kim said taking another deep breath. "cute Totidile" she said petting the Totidile

"thanks, this is Sinbad" Stella said then looked down at Kim's Eevee. "Your Eevee is so adorable. Are you going to use her in the appeal round?"

"No, Eevee is more of the battling type" Kim said picking up eevee.

"Eevee!" the small pokemon said proudly.

"Stella! Yo Stella!" A boy, about a year older then the two with shoulder length red hair with silver strands running through it and grey eyes, said walking up to the two. He wore a costume that was similar to that of Flannery only the shirt was longer and the colors were different.

"Maiku!" Stella said getting up and giving him a hug. "where have you been?"

"I got caught up in Hoenn" Maiku said then looked over at Kim. "who's your friend?"

"this is Kimberly Oak, the new coordinator. Kim this is my friend Maiku, our mothers grew up together so we pretty much grew up knowing each other" Stella said introducing each other.

"Nice to meet you" Kim said.

"same here" Maiku nodded.

"Mai we have so much to talk about. I have to fill you in on everything" Stella said leading Maiku away from Kim and Sinbad followed.

Kim took another deep breath. She had never felt so nervous in her life before. She looked around the room and noticed Sean staring at her. He was wearing a grey shirt and pants with a blue tunic, navy blue cape, yellow and navy blue hat, blue and yellow gloves and navy blue shoes. He reminded Kim of the story about Sir Aaron that her mother would tell her every night when she was a little girl.

When their eyes met Sean quickly turned his gaze away from her.

"he definitely has some issues" Kim thought to herself.

****

"Kim is crazy nervous right now" Xavier said while Keith snacked on a bag of chips with Stephen while Jay looked at the two in disgust.

"how do you know?" Stephen asked before eating a handful of chips.

"twin instincts" Xavier said plainly. The crunching from the cousins started becoming annoying. "Do you mind!? My sister is going through her first contest, show some respect"

"It hasn't even started yet" Keith replied opening a can of soda and giving it to Stephen then opening one for himself.

Jay shook his head and stared ahead. Xavier gave up on the two.

"Hello! And welcome to the Viridian City contest! I'm your announcer Maryann" the announcer said and the crowd erupted into cheers. "Now say hello to your judges Mr. Contesta, Sukki and our local Nurse Joy." The crowd cheered again.

"It is a pleasure being here. I cant wait to see what these coordinators have come up with" Mr. Contesta said.

"This will truly be eventful" Sukki said.

"I cant wait" Nurse Joy added.

"Now lets get this contest under way with the appeal round!" Maryann said and the crowd cheered once again.

Competitors from around the regions performed did their performances. Maiku's performance was absolutely stunning and Sean's had left the judges speechless.

"Now making her contest debut please welcome Kimberly Oak" Maryann said and the crowd, mainly the group, cheered.

"Squirtle come on out!"

***

Gary watched the Viridian Contest on television as his daughter let out her Squirtle.

"Geez Celeste, could you have made that skirt a little longer. Kim is only 10 years old for crying out loud." Gary said as his wife walked into the living room. The two had married for at least 11 years, they had gotten married a few months before the twins had been born, despite the fact that they had 3 sons previous to Xavier and Kim.

"I didn't tell you how to raise the boys now did I?" Celeste said snuggling next to her husband and putting her head on his chest. Although their relationship was a strong, loving one they only fought about how Kim should dress.

"Even so she's only 10 years old. I don't remember you wearing that at 10" Gary pointed out moving a strand of blond hair from her face.

"you're right, I wore less" Celeste teased and Gary rolled his eyes. He should have learned when the twins had been born that Celeste would make sure that their only daughter got spoiled; not that the rest of their children hadn't been spoiled in their own ways. Each of his sons had been spoiled in some way, not by luxury items but by love, faith, family and knowledge. "Besides we need to let our children grow up. After all we gave Ross, Siren and Nick space to be free so why not the same with Xavier and Kim?"

"you're impossible to talk to sometimes you know that" Gary said turning back to the tv. Celeste rolled her eyes. Before she could respond the phone rang and she got up to answer it.

"Oak residence….hi Ash how are-…are you serious?...oh my God…." The phone dropped from her hands and Gary sat up. She now had tears in her eyes.

"Celeste what's wrong? What happened" Gary asked getting up and taking Celeste into his arms.

"It's awful…you won't believe what just happened" Celeste cried.

***

"Squirtle use withdraw and rapid spin" Kim said and Squirtle retreated to her shell. Soon her Squirtle was flying all over the floor. "Now use Bubble Beam" Squirtle did as she was commanded and soon bubbles were forming what looked like a huge heart. Squirtle stopped spinning and popped her head out of her shell. The crowd awed at the routine. "Ok Squirtle now use water gun" Squirtle used water gun and the arena was filled with sprinkles of water that shined in the light.

"that was a magnificent performance. One never expected it from a Squirtle of such size" Mr. Contesta praised.

"Splendid, truly remarkable" Sukki said.

"that was such a beautiful performance" Nurse Joy added.

Kim and Squirtle took a bow and ran backstage where Stella and Sinbad were next.

"hey that was great" Stella said. Kim smiled.

"Yeah I guess, anyways good luck Stella" Kim said.

"thanks"

"Next up from Pewter City we have Stella"

**How is Stella going to do in the appeal round? How will advance on in the contest? You're gonna have to wait and see. bb**


	12. Another Author's note

Hey I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while even though I promised I would. I've been really busy with school and I have a small case of writer's block. But I will try and have the next chapter by the end of the week. I promise =)

Oh yeah, taa I don't want to sound mean or anything like that but your OC just sounds a bit sue-ish to me so I'm not completely sure if I'm going to use her or not


	13. Chapter 6 pt 2: Shifted Bonds

**To let you all know, I wont tell you what the call from Ash was about ntil later. **

**And as for Ocs, I am serious, they have to be related to someone on the show, preferably who was seen n at least a few episodes (Brock, Max, etc.) THEY CAN NOT HAVE 2 OC PARENTS! **

**And a special thanks to ****EmeraldCelebi13**** for without her there would be no chapter, literally.**

_Shifted Bonds_

"Now introducing, Mirabelle Brown of Pewter City!" Vivian announced, as Stella arrived on stage in her Contest tuxedo.

Stella smiled, taking a pokeball from her waist belt. "All right, Sinbad, the stage is yours!"

The red and white sphere opened as the Totodile jumped out, grinning widely. "Totodile!"

"Okay, then, use Bubblebeam!" Stella called, directing him with her gloved hand.

Sinbad nodded in response, shooting out a spray of bubbles, that bounced and bobbed on the stage. Next, Sinbad used Fury Swipes, pushing the bubbles all together, so that it formed a cluster that soon turned into one big bubble.

"Great, now finish with Bite!" Totodile raised his big jaws, charging up their power. Finally, he stopped and rammed into the giant bubble with his teeth, bursting it. This caused a tiny drizzle of miniature bubbles to fall onto the crowd. "Ta da!"

Vivian smiled. "That was a pretty nice appeal, perfect for those who enjoy blowing soap bubbles. Now, what do our judges think?"

"It was remarkable." Mr. Sukizo said, smiling.

"I loved it, and the fact that we didn't get wet." The Nurse Joy of Viridian City remarked.

Mr. Contesta nodded in agreement. "A fine appeal."

Stella left the stage, smiling, Sinbad following after her. Backstage, Kim hurried to greet her new rival in the waiting room.

"That was really good, Stella!" Kim complimented, smiling.

Stella smiled in response. "Thanks."

On the TV that showed who was on stage, Sean Rhapsodos was up, letting his Roselia out of her pokeball.

Kim stared. "That guy is so rude and pompous acting."

She heard Stella make a sound that sounded like a growl or groan. "Tell me about it. I so want to humiliate him."

"Why?" Kim asked, turning to her. "Do you know him very well?"

"No, not too well." Stella replied, her eyes still on the screen. "He's my enemy and rival, though. Ever since that contest in Pewter City, my hometown."

"Wait, you have a contest ribbon?" Kim asked in surprise.

Stella shook her head. "Because of that jerk, no. My very first contest was in Pewter City. I was so excited, and I thought that I would win for sure. I made it past the appeal round, with the judges commenting on how skilled I was for a beginner. So, that boosted my confidence and pride way up. I made it to the final round, my opponent being none other than Sean himself. I was so excited, and as the battle went on, Sinbad was about to win. Then, Sean did this; he gave me this smug smile, and commanded his Shinx to use Shock Wave. Sinbad was instantly defeated, and Sean won."

"So, you hate him because he beat you? That kind of makes you seem like a sore _"

Stella sighed. "I'm furious at him because he tried to make me feel down. He was smirking like a fiend when he won. He knew for a fact that he had put me down on TV, and at my first contest, too." She sighed again. "And ever since then, he has been my enemy."

"How long ago did this happen?" Kim asked, confused.

Stella paused, thinking about it. "Just last week, I believe."

Sean finished his appeal, which was a combination of Magical Leaf and Solar Beam. Sean's was finished, and Maiku arrived on stage, doing a blazing appeal with his Magby, using the moves Fire Spin and Flame Wheel. After a couple more coordinators did their appeals, the results came for who made it to the next round. The screen showed eight darkened faces. The faces were shown, and Kim, Stella, Maiku, and Sean were among those who made it.

"Well, looks like we made it, Kimberly." Stella said, as the screen decided on who battled who. "Listen, if we face off with each other, no hard feelings."

Kim nodded. "Okay, may the best coordinator win."

"If I happen to lose, you better kick Sean's butt for me, got it?"

"Yeah, I'll try." Kim smiled at her newest friend/rival. Stella was little too bold and over confident, but at the same time she seemed like a good friend, and someone who would stick up for people.

The results on the screen came in, and Kim would be facing off against a teenage girl, while Stella would be battling Maiku.

Maiku made his way through the crowd to the two girls. "Looks like we'll be battling."

Stella nodded, turning to him. "I'm not going easy on you, just because you're my friend."

"Same here, Stella." Maiku replied.

Sean's battle was first, and he instantly beat his opponent's Rattata with his Torchic. After one more battle, Stella and Maiku were next. The two friends stood on either side of the battlefield, a pokeball held in their hands.

"With five minutes on the clock, begin!" Vivian announced, blowing a whistle.

Stella threw her pokeball up. "Retro, the stage is yours!"

Maiku did the same. "Let's win this, Teddiursa!"

Retro was an orange and white puppy Pokemon called a Growlithe, with Teddiursa being a light brown bear Pokemon.

"Okay, use Fury Swipes, Teddiursa!" Maiku called.

"Teddi? Teddiursa!" Teddiursa powered up his claws and charged at Retro, arms stretched out.

Stella waited for the Pokemon to get closer, and called out an order. "Use Dig to escape, Retro.

Retro nodded, digging down into the ground, missing the attack. As Teddiursa looked down the hole that he had made, Retro came back up, attacking with headbutt. Teddiursa again attempted at using Fury Swipes, and was able to scratch Retro a few times before the fire type jumped away.

"Use Flamethrower from the air!" Stella called.

"Growl, growlithe!" Retro shot out a stream of fire as he landed on the battleground.

Teddiursa was hit, and knocked back. "Teddi..."

In the waiting room, Kim sat on one of the couches, Eevee on her lap. Sinbad and Squirtle were getting along well, playing with a few other Pokemon, around the room.

"Stella sure is tough." She whispered to Eevee. She looked over to where Sean stood, leaning against the wall with his Torchic standing beside him. As he turned in her direction she quickly turned away, blushing out of surprising embarrassment.

Back onstage, the battle was going strong, with Stella looking as if though she would win.

"Use Flame Wheel, once more!" She called.

Running until there was a rolling wheel of fire, Retro attacked Teddiursa who began crying. Retro stopped, and stared at this, only to get hit with Focus Punch.

"Darn it!" Stella muttered. "He was using Fake Tears."

"Growlithe!" Retro used Headbutt, finally sending Teddiursa to the ground.

"Time's up!" Vivian cried. "And the one going to the next round is...Mirabelle Brown!"

Stella and Retro both bowed before shaking Maiku's hand. "That was an intense battle."

Maiku nodded, holding his Teddiursa in his arms. "I'll win next time, for sure."

Kim greeted the pair as they arrived in the waiting room. "Wow, you were really good, Stella."

"I guess I am." She replied, grinning.

Kim won her battle, Eevee defeating her opponent's Oddish. The results for the semifinals came in, and Stella would be battling Kim!

**Who is going to win? Stella or Kim? Well I'm not going to tell you just yet =P**


End file.
